MOON
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kibum hyung itu seperti rembulan. Dia selalu yang paling bersinar di malam yang gelap meski bintang ada di sana. HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN Warn : Hati hati darah!


**MOON**

 **.**

 **Kau adalah rembulan di tengah malam berkabut yang begitu ku agungkan hyung. Tapi ada saatnya kau menghilang, dan di kala itu aku harus mampu berdiri sendiri di atas kakiku**

 **.**

December Ceria Kihyun

.

Genggaman itu semakin mengerat.

Kedua bocah kecil berlari menembus kelamnya malam. Tidak ada bintang di atas sana, hanya ada rembulan yang sesekali mengintip malu dari gumpalan awan gelap yang berarak seolah ikut menemani langkah ke dua bocah kecil itu berlari—berlomba.

BRUUKK—

Seseorang yang bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi terjatuh. Salah satu diantara dua bocah itu meringis sakit. Rembulan menunjukkan wujudnya, membantu seseorang yang lebih tua melihat sosok adiknya yang terjatuh. "Kyu, kau baik baik saja?" bocah berparas tampan itu bernama Kibum. Dia terlihat cemas meski tatapannya menusuk dan mengintimidasi—persis seperti ayah mereka. Sosok berwibawa yang kini hilang bagai di telan bumi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mati matian dia menahan nyeri di lututnya. Dia sungguh anak yang lemah, bahkan di keadaan genting seperti ini dia suka sekali merepotkan kakaknya. "Bum, lebih baik pergilah duluan!" dia seperti tidak berpikir ketika mengucapkan kata kata itu. Kibum adalah bocah yang takkan pernah melepaskan sang adik dari tatapannya.

Seperti rembulan.

Meski mengintip malu, dia akan terus memperhatikan. Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, tidak menghiraukan kata kata heroic Kyuhyun yang membuat telinganya sakit. "Jika kau mencemaskan keadaan kita berdirilah!"

Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup. Kakinya terluka, dan di besarkan di keluarga yang kaya. Diperlakukan dengan baik dan sangat dimanja membuatnya menjadi lebih kesulitan. Kyuhyun kecil—nama bocah yang lebih tinggi sedikit namun lebih muda dari Kibum sudah putus asa. Dia tak mampu lagi berlari.

"Ayah tidak pernah bercanda. Jika dia menyuruh kita berlari, maka kita harus berlari" Kibum menghela nafasnya. Dia membungkuk di depan sang adik. "Naiklah!" perintahnya. Kyuhyun merasa dia kalah telak dari sang kakak. Kibum itu bertubuh pendek tapi dia kuat, sekuat ayah mereka dan dia—hanya pria lemah yang Mewarisi paras sang ibu, membuatnya lebih di sayang oleh ayahnya disbanding kakaknya.

Kyuhyun hanya adik yang serakah. Dia selalu mengambil segalanya dari Kibum. Ketika dia lahir, dia mengambil ibu mereka dan ketika dia tumbuh besar, dia mengambil kasih sayang sang ayah. Hidup itu tidak adil bagi kakaknya. Sementara dia—membantu sang kakak yang kaku itu untuk lebih menderita.

"Hyung" Suara Kyuhyun sarat dengan ketakutan dan penyesalan. Dia merasa berdosa pada kakaknya. Sangat berdosa. Dia sadar tapi dia tak membantu apapun. Kenapa kakaknya itu tak marah saja padanya dan meninggalkannya pada orang orang yang sedang mengejar mereka.

"Ya?" Kibum seperti menyeret langkahnya. Tapi dia masih berusaha membalas ocehan Kyuhyun. Dia masih kuat, berjalan puluhan kilometer lagi bukanlah masalah meskipun Kyuhyun di pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku, sudah membuat hidupmu sulit"

Kibum menatap rembulan di atas sana. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang—membuat Kibum merasakan aroma laut yang tak jauh dari mereka. Hujan akan datang, angin kencang akan menyertainya—mungkin perwujudan dari badai lautan. Mereka harus naik salah satu kapal, apapun yang terjadi. Melarikan diri dan hidup dengan baik seperti yang di perintahkan ayahnya.

"Bagiku kau seperti rembulan, hyung."

"Begitukah?" Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kibum. Dia baru sadar Kibum memiliki aroma semenyenangkan ini. Seperti wangi ayah mereka. Kyuhyun merasa ayah mereka ada di sini, ikut membantu mereka melarikan diri dari kejaran orang orang berpakaian hitam itu.

"Ya. Kau itu sangat indah. Meski bintang bercahaya lebih terang, tapi kau yang paling bercahaya. Terkadang aku iri padamu, orang orang dengan cepat mengenalimu sebagai anak ayah. Kau seperti rembulan" pantaskah Kyuhyun mencurahkan isi hatinya saat ini. Tapi lebih dari itu, dia tak pernah berbicara sedekat ini dengan kakaknya.

Kibum menikmati kembali semilir lembut angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Dilain hal, dia juga menikmati alunan suara Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu tidak terlalu sering berbicara padanya—kenyataannya, dia yang terlalu kaku untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Apa kau sedang memujiku?"

"Kalau kau senang, maka anggaplah aku memujimu" Kibum membetulkan gendongannya. Dia merindukan Kyuhyun. Tak perduli bagaimana ayahnya memperlakukannya, bagaimana orang orang menganggapnya. Dia hanya bisa mengingat pesan terakhir ibunya untuk selalu menjaga adiknya itu.

 _Jikalau kau menganggapku sebagai rembulan_

 _Aku akan bahagia. Tanpaku kau akan kesepian di kegelapan malam._

 _Tapi tahukah kau, aku menganggapmu sebagai apa?_

 _Matahari? Bukan…_

 _Bintang? Bukan…_

 _Dunia? Bukan juga…_

 _Bagiku, kaulah segalanya._

Ika. Zordick

Hujan tak kunjung berhenti.

Kibum baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di tempat baru yang ia tak tahu dimana. Di sebuah tempat, kapal yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Kibum rasa ini tempat yang aman, tidak akan ada yang mengenali mereka di sini.

Hanya saja, Kibum ingin merutuki ayahnya. Dosa apa yang di buat Kim dewasa itu hingga anaknya harus menerima karma seperti ini. Langit bahkan sepertinya sangat tidak merestui langkah Kibum. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh adiknya gemetar di gendongannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun bahkan terasa hangat di tengah dinginnya udara. Kyuhyun tidak sedang baik baik saja.

Kibum mempercepat langkahnya. Dia bahkan terjatuh ketika tak memperhatikan batu yang berukuran lumayan besar mengenai kakinya. Kibum tak berani merutuk, dia bersumpah akan sangat berbakti pada Tuhan jika Kyuhyunnya bisa selamat, dia juga berjanji tidak akan makan sesuatu yang berdarah sebagai gantinya. Anggaplah dia kuno, tapi dia punya keteguhan hatinya untuk sang adik.

"Hyung, kau baik baik saja?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menanyakan keadaan Kibum.

"Aku tidak apa apa, Kyu. Hanya terpeleset" Kibum berusaha bangkit, masih dengan Kyuhyun di gendongannya. Dia bisa. Dia pasti bisa.

Dengan langkah terpincang, dia menyeret kakinya. Menemukan sebuah rumah besar seperti rumah kuno. Dia berpikir mungkin itu adalah tempat peribadatan atau sejenisnya, dia bisa meminta pertolongan di sana. Kibum mendorong pagar di hadapannya.

Dia kini tepat berhadapan dengan pintu besar rumah tua itu. Mengetuknya sesekali, dia tak bisa mencapai bel pintu. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga itu bukan rumah penyihir seperti di cerita dongeng yang sering di bacakan ibunya dulu padanya. Tapi meskipun itu rumah penyihir tak masalah, asalkan Kyuhyun sembuh itulah point utamanya, selebihnya akan Kibum urus nanti.

"Permisi!" suara Kibum terdengar serak. Suaranya nyaris menghilang karena kedinginan. Kibum kini menendang pintu di depannya—sangat anarkis, berharap orang yang di dalam rumah membukakan pintu dengan cepat.

"HEI HEI, PINTU RUMAHKU BISA RUSAK!" seorang pria berumur membukakan pintu. Wajahnya di penuhi janggut dan rambutnya sangat terlihat tidak rapi. Dia seperti gelandangan pemabuk yang butuh bantuan pangan. Kibum sepertinya salah mengetuk rumah. "Ada apa bocah?"

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Adikku sakit!" pria itu tampak berpikir tapi ia tidak tega dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang ada di gendongan Kibum. Terlihat sangat menderita. Suara lirihnya terdengar memilukan.

"Tolonglah tuan~" meski samar dan tertutup suara hujan, pria itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Masuklah!" pria itu memiringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah megahnya. "Aku punya beberapa makanan di dalam, aku akan memasakkannya" sang tuan rumah kelihatan panic. Dia sepertinya suka anak kecil meski wajahnya terlihat sangar.

"Naiklah ke lantai dua, di sana ada kamar. Kalian bisa memakai pakaian yang ada di lemari" lanjutnya berlari tergopoh menuju dapur. Kibum mencoba mendaki tangga itu. Sepertinya dia akan sampai pada batasnya. Kakinya bahkan gemetar untuk menapak.

BRUUKK—

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

" _Jika seseorang bertanya siapa kau, apakah yang akan kau jawab Kyuhyun?"_

" _Namaku Kyuhyun dan aku punya ayah yang keren"_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Aku anak tunggal"_

Ika. Zordick

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, apa lebih baik?" suara itu terdengar hangat. Kibum mendongak, menemukan pria brewokan yang menolongnya dan Kyuhyun hari ini. Kibum mengangguk, membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya. "Makanlah! Kau juga Kyuhyun, agar kau cepat sembuh"

Kibum sudah lebih baik, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kondisinya memang lemah, anak manja itu susah sembuh ketika sedang sakit. Kyuhyun melirik pada kakaknya, mungkin kakaknya tidak akan makan lagi. "Kibum, kenapa kau tidak pernah makan makanan yang ku masakkan?" pria itu bertanya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku seorang vegetarian" Kibum berbicara. Dia memindahkan satu per satu daging yang ada di piringnya ke piring Kyuhyun. "Makanlah yang banyak!" dia mengelus surai eboni Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk, rasanya hangat. Lebih hangat dari sentuhan ayahnya. Dia lebih suka Kibum. Sangat menyukainya.

"Aku akan pergi, bisakah aku menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu? Aku berjanji akan mengirimkan uang dan menjenguk kalian sesering mungkin" Kibum meletakkan sendok di tangannya. Dia membungkuk dalam. Bocah kecil itu sungguh terlihat dewasa, jauh berbeda dengan sang adik yang kini mulai memasang wajah kecewanya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seolah kau sudah dewasa? Tetaplah tinggal, aku masih bisa menghidupi kalian berdua"

Kibum turun dari kursinya, bersujud di kaki penolong mereka. "Kumohon tuan, hanya kau satu satunya yang kupercayai"

 _Meninggalkanmu, seperti meninggalkan ruhku_

 _Aku menitipkannya_

 _Untuk ku ambil kembali suatu hari nanti._

 _Jangan serakah dengan menyembunyikannya dari aku_

 _Aku akan menemukannya karena dia milikku_

Ika. Zordick

Hening.

Berbeda dengan makan bersama seseorang yang tidak Kibum kenal, ruangan ini bersama keluarganya bahkan lebih asing dari tempat ia menghabiskan makanan di tempat lelaki tua. "Kau sudah menghabisi Kyuhyun?" itu pertanyaan. Kibum mendongak, memilih sayuran di piringnya dan memakan mereka dalam diam.

Tangannya gemetar. Bukan karena takut.

Dia sedang terluka. Memegang senjata membuat tangannya bergetar, benda berat itu tidak cocok dalam gengaman tangan kecilnya dan dia dipaksa menembak berkali kali.

Mengangguk saja. Kibum harus menahan amarahnya atau ia mati sekarang juga dan tidak bisa melindungi Kyuhyunnya. Dia harus cerdas.

"Jangan terlalu tegang seperti itu Leeteuk, kau membuat anakku takut!" seorang lelaki berparas cantik mengelus surai hitam kelam Kibum. "Kau tidak makan daging?" dia sedikit bingung dengan anaknya itu.

"Ya, aku tidak akan makan yang berdarah setelah membunuh adikku" ucap Kibum yang membuat keempat pria di ruangan itu mengerti.

"Kalau kau tidak makan daging, kau tidak akan tumbuh kuat" seseorang yang paling muda diantara keempat pria dewasa itu menasihati Kibum. Aksen emo yang ada di dalam dirinya menunjukkan dia pria yang modern. "Dengarkanlah Daddy kali ini" dia berdecak sebal ketika Kibum malah meletakkan daging ke piringnya.

"Kalau kau cerewet di meja makan akan ku masukkan sendok ini ke dalam mulutmu, Yesung!" cerca si lelaki cantik merasa si pria emo—Yesung membebani sang anak.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menunjukkan contoh tingkah yang tidak baik pada Kibum. Ayah macam apa kalian berdua?" Hangeng—seseorang yang berasal dari Cina menunjukkan aksi tidak sukanya. Dia berdesis dan membuat kedua lelaki lain diam. Hangeng benar, mereka akan merusak kesopanan Kibum dengan contoh yang tidak baik.

"Aboji" Kibum memnggil seseorang yang di panggil Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum, dia menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya, membuat Kibum kembali enggan untuk bertanya. Tapi setelah di pikir pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk bertanya tentang ayahnya yang lain kan—ayah yang tidak ada di meja makan ini. "Dimana Otousan?"

Leeteuk meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya. Ketiga orang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Ini pelajaran untukmu, Kibum. Jangan pernah menjadi serakah seperti Yunho" Kibum merasakan sesak di dadanya. Dia menatap Leeteuk nyalang. "Harusnya dia mengerti bahwa aku yang memimpin di sini. Dia meminta padaku agar Kyuhyun di lindungi. Dia bercanda? Putraku hanya satu, begitu juga putra Heechul, Hangeng dan Yesung. Hanya kau satu satunya. Kami tidak boleh serakah dengan memiliki dua"

"Bukankah aku serakah karena memiliki kalian semua?"

"Tidak" Leeteuk tersenyum lagi. Wajahnya seolah tak mencerminkan tabiatnya. Pembunuh berdarah dingin itu menatap Kibum dengan mata yang menyipit karena senyuman manisnya. "Kau tidak memiliki apapun, kamilah yang memilikimu, kau tidak memiliki kami"

Ika. Zordick

Menghela nafas. Dia baru saja sampai di ruangan kelasnya ketika hujan salju baru saja datang. Dia merutuk kepada kepala sekolah mereka yang bahkan memberikan kelas tambahan setelah tahun baru, bukankah beruang saja tahu kalau musim dingin harus di habiskan untuk bergelung di bawah selimut.

Tapi siapapun tahu.

Dia bukanlah spesies hewan berbulu yang mampu berhirbernasi selama tiga bulan.

"Hei seseorang, naikkan suhu ruangannya. Disini sangat dingin!" ucapnya menyuruh temannya yang duduk paling depan untuk menggapai remote pemanas.

Salahnya juga harus memilih sekolah terbaik di kota ini, hingga dia harus repot repot belajar agar lulus di sini—parahnya kelas musim dingin sungguh membuatnya merutuk. Ini lebih parah dari kelas musim panas tentunya.

"Selamat pagi" sebuah kalimat santun di tujukan padanya. Segelas susu hangat sudah ada di atas mejanya. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Kyuhyun?" seorang dengan senyuman lebar menyapa pria dengan surai kecoklatan yang sedari tadi menggerutu karena dingin—Kyuhyun.

"Sopan sekali kau Chwang" balas Kyuhyun. Dia meminum susu dari sang sahabat, memandang lurus pada salju di luar sana yang mulai membuat lapangan sekolah mereka menjadi putih. Changmin—pria tinggi yang selalu sopan itu ikut memandangi salju. Sedikit khawatir dengan teman sebangkunya selama lima semester itu.

Tak ada teman yang bisa membuat Changmin nyaman selain Kyuhyun, dan sisanya tak ada yang bisa mengerti Kyuhyun selain si tinggi Changmin. "Apa kau memikirkan hyungmu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin. Tersenyum sendu dan menjawab dengan anggukan. "Apa dia tidak ada mengunjungimu?"

"Kangin mengatakan dia ada mengunjungiku, tapi ketika itu aku sedang sekolah. Sialan sekali sekolah di musim dingin ini! Aku jadi tak bertemu dengannya" Kyuhyun merebahkan sisi kiri wajahnya ke meja di hadapannya. "Tapi aku tidak akan dapat pekerjaan yang bagus dari sekolah biasa biasa saja"

Changmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Cita cita Kyuhyun itu simple, membuatnya memandang takjub pada Kyuhyun. Hanya ingin bekerja dan punya uang banyak kemudian tinggal dengan kakaknya hingga sang kakak tak perlu bekerja dengan sangat keras lagi untuk membayar Kangin dan hidupnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau mau bekerja di perusahaan ayahku?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Dia mengutuk Changmin yang selalu memperlakukannya secara special. Dia bisa mencari pekerjaan sendiri tanpa ada hal yang berbau nepotisme di dalamnya. "Setelah lulus nanti, aku akan mengurus cabang perusahaan ayahku dan bagaimana jika kau menjadi asistenku. Ayolah Kyu! Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain kau!"

Kyuhyun membangkitkan kepalanya. Menatap dalam ke mata Changmin yang sungguh sungguh memintanya bekerja padanya. Harusnya Kyuhyun tak boleh menyia nyiakan kesempatan kan. Kyuhyun kembali menatap salju yang mulai menumpuk di luar sana. Salju selalu mengingatkannya pada sang kakak. Dingin, lembut dan indah. "Ya, aku akan lakukan, kurasa"

Changmin menunjukkan jempolnya. Dia suka kalau Kyuhyun yang lebih berpikiran realistis.

Ika. Zordick

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat percaya diri. Seorang lelaki yang sudah tumbuh dewasa itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada kotak gitar di bahunya. Coat yang dipakainya terlihat sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya—membuatnya sangat tampan dengan setelan musim dingin. Lagipula wajahnya memang sudah tampan.

"Dia sangat keren" Heechul tersenyum bangga ketika mengamati Kibum—lelaki tampan yang tengah menenteng kotak gitar di bahunya dengan sebuah teropong.

" _Tentu saja, dia anakku!"_ Celoteh seseorang dari seberang earphonenya. Heechul tentu tahu itu adalah Hangeng—lelaki Cina itu sangat bangga pada Kibum lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu ketika Kibum menembak kepala orang yang di bencinya.

"Mereka datang!" Heechul bisa melihat beberapa mobil yang melewati Kibum. "Jalankan sesuai rencana!"

Kibum sendiri terlihat santai melanjutkan langkah. Ia menaiki sebuah gedung bertingkat—sebuah rumah kosong tak berpenghuni. Dia menaiki satu per satu anak tangga, mencari tempat yang langsung berhadapan dengan jalanan dan dapat melihat dengan pasti bank yang terletak beberapa kilometer dari sini. "I got it" gumamnya.

Leeteuk memasang topeng badut di wajahnnya. Ia melirik Hangeng yang sudah siap di kemudi dan Yesung yang sibuk dengan pistol di tangannya. "Berapa peluru yang kau gunakan Yesung?" Hangeng bertanya. Sekedar jaga jaga agar Yesung tidak menghabisi terlalu banyak nyawa. Orang itu gila.

"Tidak terlalu banyak" jawabnya enteng—mereka tidak muda lagi. Hangeng berpikir sudah saatnya mereka pensiun. Mereka juga harus menyekolahkan Kibum di luar negeri untuk jaga jaga. Sejujurnya ia dan Heechul satu pendapat soal anak mereka itu untuk memiliki masa depan yang cerah—tak seperti mereka. Menjadi perampok, pencuri dan pembunuh.

Tapi tangan Kibum sudah terlanjur kotor—itulah yang dikatakan Leeteuk prihal ide mereka. Leeteuklah yang memutuskan—itulah aturan mainnya.

" _Oke, aku sudah mematikan alarmnya"_ Heechul melaporkan tugasnya.

"Kita mulai" suara dingin Leeteuk membuat Leeteuk dan Yesung turun dari mobil. Mereka cepat berlari masuk ke dalam bank. Masuk dari pintu depan dan kemudian mengarahkan pistol mereka ke salah satu teller yang ada di sana.

DOOR

Suara tembakan terdengar. Leeteuk baru saja menembak tangan seorang pegawai bank yang hendak menelpon. Jeritan memilukan terdengar dari seseorang yang tangannya telah meledak. Leeteuk memang sudah memodifikasi senjata mereka hingga peluru itu tak membuat lubang yang kecil melainkan lubang yang besar.

Jelas alasannya karena, tidak ada orang yang mati dengan mudah hanya karena satu tembakan kecil jika tidak di bagian vital. Kemungkinan menembak tepat sasaran di bagian vital itu lebih kecil di bandingkan menembak tidak tepat sasaran jika ukuran hasil tembakan berdimeter lima sampai sepuluh centi. Yesung berkata Leeteuk jenius dengan senjata modifikasi yang ada di tangannya. Dia suka darah.

Sesuka dia pada uang dan anak lelakinya.

Leeteuk mengangkat kopernya dengan santai. "Tunjukkan di mana brankasnya!" perintahnya dan salah satu teller mau tidak mau menunjukkan jalannya. Dia tak mau mati konyol.

DOOR

DORR

Dua tembakan kembali meletus dan menimbulkan pekikan para wanita. Yesung tertawa ketika dia berhasil menghancurkan kepala dua penjaga keamanan. "Astaga.. otaknya berhamburan" kekeh Yesung. Dia sedikit menggerutu karena dia tak meledakkan keseluruhan kepala orang orang itu, hanya dari rahang atas sampai pucuk kepala, meninggalkan rahang bawah yang di penuhi darah bersimbah.

"Dasar psyco" Leeteuk mengejek Yesung, tapi Yesung tak terlalu peduli. Dia malah sibuk melambai di kamera CCTV. Dia membuka sedikit topeng badutnya, membiarkan bibirnya terlihat. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menunjukkan jari tengahnya ke arah CCTV. Leeteuk hanya geleng geleng melihat itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bank.

Dia harus membobol brangkas itu. Tapi sayangnya, Leeteuk bukan seorang ahli brangkas. Dia membuka kopernya, mengeluarkan beberapa dinamit dari sana. Dia memasangnya di sekitar pintu brankas. Dia kemudian berlari keluar setelah memicunya. Menutup telinganya dan—

DUARRRRR

Suara ledakan super terdengar, kaca kaca bahkan pecah. Yesung rasanya ingin mengutuk Leeteuk—jika saja Leeteuk tak lebih tua darinya. Telinganya terasa berdenging. "Ayo kita ambil harta kita, kemudian pergi dari sini"—suara ledakan itu pasti sampai ke kantor polisi.

Leeteuk meraih beberapa kantung uang dan emas batangan di dalam brankas yang sudah ia ledakkan. Yesung pun melakukan hal serupa. Dia membuka topengnya tepat di depan sang manager bank. "Astaga kau melihat wajahku" dia memasang wajah terkejut. Kemudian dia tersenyum menyeramkan.

Manager itu berteriak ketakutan. Meracau bahwa ia tak melihatnya.

DOOORR

Leeteuk menembak orang dihadapan Yesung itu. Dadanya berlubang. "Kau merusak kesenanganku" Yesung kembali menggerutu. Dia mengacungkan senjata, menembak berulang pada sang maneger. "Kau tahu kan, aku tidak menyukainya" ujarnya.

"Dia sudah mati, jangan menghabiskan pelurumu!" titah Leeteuk.

"Kami akan keluar Heechul"

" _Teman teman, kita punya kabar buruk. Polisi bersenjata sudah di depan menunggu kalian!"_ komando Heechul.

"Apa mereka menangkap Hangeng?"

"Hangeng sedang menunggu kalian di depan perempatan yang sedikit jauh"

"Suruh Kibum membersihkan polisi polisi itu dan Hangeng harusnya menjemput kami dalam hitungan ke dua puluh!"

Ika. Zordick

Dia baru saja mendengar perintah baru.

"Roger" dia selalu memberikan tanda seperti itu jika ia memang sudah siap di posisinya. Senapan runduk sudah siap di hadapannya, di modifikasi dengan peluru yang lebih banyak dan berkaliber kecil—Kibum memiliki ke akuratan karena dia menggunakan senapa runduk. Mata kiri—itulah yang menjadi sasarannya.

Dia bisa melihat Leeteuk dan Yesung dengan topeng badut mereka keluar dari bank. Dia menarik nafas, tangannya terasa berkeringat—meskipun ini bukan kali pertama dia di masukkan dalam komplotan dan menjadi seorang snipper dalam misinya. Hanya saja, dia selalu merasa ketakutan jika harus membunuh orang. Ya, karena Kibum tidak yakin apa alas an dia membunuh orang orang yang diperintahkan padanya.

Kibum bisa melihatnya, ketika para polisi mengarahkan senjata mereka pada Leeteuk dan Yesung. Dia harus punya alasan. Jika tidak ada, dia harus menemukan satu. Kibum selalu melarikan diri dari kewajibannya membunuh di komplotan mereka—kenyataannya dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang menentukan wajib atau tidaknya dia melakukan itu.

Ya..

Dia menemukan satu.

Jika dia tak menembak maka Aboji dan Daddynya akan mati konyol di tangan polisi.

DOOR

Dia menembak, dan itu tepat di mata kiri orang yang paling dekat dengan Leeteuk. "That's my boy" Yesung bergumam. Alasannya kenapa ia begitu menyayangi Kibum karena anak itu belajar dengan baik. Seolah Yesung merasa Kibum sungguh anaknya—di dalam anak itu mengalir darahnya.

Satu per satu orang di hadapan mereka tumbang. Tertembak di mata kiri mereka. Para polisi mulai panik. "Tiga" Kibum bisa membaca gerak mulut Leeteuk. Dia sedang menghitung.

"Dua"

"Satu"

Mobil Hangeng sudah siap menjamput mereka. Leeteuk dan Yesung langsung naik ke dalam mobil itu, melarikan diri dan menikmati buah pekerjaan mereka hari ini.

Sementara Kibum, dia masih mengkeker para polisi. Mencari apakah masih ada yang tersisa. "Sudah selesai" gumamnya ketika dia tak menemukan satupun yang bisa di habisinya lagi. Sekarang tinggal Hangeng saja yang menghapus jejak mereka.

Kibum membongkar senapan runduknya, memasukkan ke dalam kotak gitarnya dan kembali menjadi remaja pemusik yang melangkahkan kakinya ingin pulang.

Ika. Zordick

Heechul tertawa senang. Dia memasukkan segeplok uang ke tempat penghitung uang. Biarkan mesin itu menghitung jumlah uang mereka, sementara Heechul hanya perlu mencatat pemasukan mereka hari ini.

Kibum memasuki ruangan tengah, tempat para ayahnya menghitung uang. "Kau hebat sekali hari ini. Aku sampai ingin terpekik kegirangan" Hangeng menepuk kepala Kibum. Kemudian ia mengacak rambut anaknya ia. Ia ikut bergabung bersama Leeteuk dan Heechul yang masih sibuk menghitung penghasilan mereka.

Kibum melepaskan coatnya, menggantungkannya di gantungan di dekat pintu. "Anakku!" Yesung berteriak heboh. Dia memeluk Kibum erat—menyatakan betapa dia bangga pada Kibum setiap harinya. Dan betapa ia menyayangi anaknya itu. "Hei hei mana bagianku?" tanyanya. Tapi belum ada satupun yang menjawab, dia sudah mengambil segeplok uang di atas meja.

"Ambillah!" Yesung memberikan segeplok uang itu pada Kibum. "Itu hadiah dariku, tidak di kira bagianmu, tenang saja" kata lelaki beraksen emo itu.

"Jika kau bermaksud memberiku uang jajan ini terlalu banyak" ucap Kibum. Dia mengambil empat lebar uang dari sana dan mengembalikan sisanya pada Yesung. "Aku akan belikan snack yang kau suka dari sini"

"Hei hei, aku memberikan ini untukmu. Kenapa kau begitu keji pada ayahmu?" Kibum menghela nafas. Kalau Yesung berkehendak susah untuk di tolak. Lelaki itu terlalu banyak merengek. Dia memaksa dengan cara yang halus meski kenyataannya dia manusia keji yang bahkan bisa menembak dengan brutal mayat manusia.

Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kibum. "Ambillah, itu bentuk rasa sayangnya padamu" Kibum sendiri kadang bertanya, bagaimana caranya ia bisa membuat Leeteuk bangga seperti ayah ayahnya yang lain. Leeteuk itu seolah tak pernah bangga padanya.

Kibum patuh. Dia mengambil uang yang diberikan Yesung. Yesung terlihat girang, ia kemudian ikut menghitung uang di atas meja. "Kibum, kau akan pergi?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya setelah mengasingkan bertumpuk tumpuk uang untuk bagian Kibum. Melempar uang yang sudah di bungkusnya dengan plastic kresek itu pada Kibum.

"Ya" Kibum menjawab singkat. Dia memutar knop pintu dan sebuah pisau hampir saja menyayat lehernya jika dia tak reflek menghindar.

"Kemana?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan nada yang penuh kecurigaan.

"Yayasan social" itulah jawaban Kibum jika ada yang bertanya ke mana dia.

"Hei Leeteuk, bukankah kita sudah sepakat Kibum bisa melakukan apapun yang dia sukai asalkan tidak mengganggu pekerjaan!" Heechul protes. Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas, membuat isyarat pergi dengan tangannya. Kibum membungkuk sebagai bentuk tata karma kemudian menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Leeteuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Yesung langsung menhentikannya.

"Aku hanya mencari tahu, yayasan social mana yang begitu menarik perhatiannya"

"Kau mencurigainya? Dia anak kita!" Protes Hangeng.

"Aku mempercayainya jika dia tak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan" Leeteuk selalu pandai bertutur kata.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lukai dia!" Heechul bahkan melotot melihat Yesung, tidak biasanya psyco itu mengatakan kata kata yang manis seperti tadi.

Ika. Zordick

Angin di musim dingin memang tidak bisa di anggap enteng, Kibum bisa merasakan dingin itu menusuk hingga tulangnya. Dia tak suka musim dingin—seperti Kyuhyun tidak menyukai musim panas. Dia menatap lurus ke atas langit, sedang cerah. Tidak ada awan di sana—hanya ada rembulan yang menghiasi.

Seperti rembulan.

Ia tersenyum mengingat kata kata Kyuhyun ketika kecil untuknya. Kali pertama dia mendengarkan celotehan adik kecilnya untuk dirinya. Dia tak yakin, kalau dia akan seakrab ini dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan rasanya ia sangat dirindukan. Ya dia rindu. Dia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun dan membawanya lari dari dunia ini.

Meskipun ia merasa, bahwa dirinya kotor. Ia juga berhak membuat adiknya bahagia. Sejak ayahnya telah tiada. Yunho yang keras sudah meninggal dan itu dibunuh oleh ayahnya yang lain.

Leeteuk memang seseorang yang keras. Jika ingin pengakuan, satu satunya yang Kibum harapkan untuk mengakuinya adalah Leeteuk. Lelaki hangat pada parasnya itu memiliki hati yang sangat dingin.

Kibum melirik jam tangannya ketika seorang paruh baya yang menjaga Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Lelaki bertubuh besar dengan janggut yang sudah bersih dari wajahnya. Sesungguhnya Kangin terlihat lebih muda sekarang disbanding dulu, sepertinya lelaki itu menikmati hidupnya. Kibum menjamin hidupnya, agar melakukan satu satunya pekerjaan yaitu menjaga Kyuhyun. Biaya hidup bahkan berlebih di berikan pria muda itu.

"Kau tidak datang ke rumah?" Tanya Kangin.

"Aku tidak bisa" Kibum mengeluarkan satu plastic yang berisi penuh uang. "Gunakan uang itu untukmu dan Kyuhyun. Pastikan dia mendapatkan yang terbaik"

Kangin tersenyum riang. Siapa yang tak suka uang. Tentu saja dia suka, tak dia sangka kebaikan hatinya untuk menolong anak yang tersesat di depan rumahnya—rumah yang di wariskan oleh kakeknya membuat dia kaya raya. Untung saja dia tak sempat menjual rumah itu. "Aku mengerti"

Kibum bangkit dari kursinya. Ia tak boleh berlama lama di sini. "Kibum" dan panggilan dari Kangin membuat Kibum menoleh.

"Temuilah dia sesekali. Kyuhyun merindukanmu"

Kibum menatap rembulan di atas sana, tertutup awan yang kebetulan lewat. "Percayalah, meski aku tak pernah terlihat olehnya, aku tetap mengawasinya"

Ika. Zordick

Rembulan hari ini sangat indah.

Kyuhyun menatap rembulan di atas sana, dan entah kenapa dia suka sekali membandingkan segala benda dengan hyungnya. Apa karena dia terlalu merindukan Kibum? Atau karena dia memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan?

Sebentar lagi kelulusannya, dia harap Kibum akan datang dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun tak berhenti sumringah karena itu. Sekolah mereka memang sedikit aneh, seharusnya ujian selesai beberapa waktu lalu tapi mereka mengundurnya untuk soal yang lebih sulit dari kurikulum nasional. Memang hebat jika punya sekolah yang memiliki kurikulum tersendiri.

Kyuhyun menatap ke bawah, melihat tumpukan salju di bawah kamarnya dan ia menemukan Kangin—seseorang yang merawatnya terlihat ke susahan berjalan di salju, sepertinya salju itu menenggelamkan dirinya yang berat. Kyuhyun terkekeh. Dia akan membersihkan salju itu untuk Kangin.

Tapi—

Kyuhyun menajamkan penglihatannya, ia melihat seseorang yang lain tengah mendekati Kangin dari belakang. Apakah itu teman Kangin? Atau ini hari ulang tahun Kangin?

BETS

Kyuhyun melotot melihat itu, Kangin di bekap oleh orang tersebut dan di seret paksa keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Kyuhyun harus segera menolong Kangin. Pria itu di culik.

Sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Membekapnya dari belakang dan memberikan isyarat diam. Kyuhyun gemetar, tapi dia melirik dari ujung matanya—dia mendapati sosok Kibum di sana. Hyungnya yang tampan sedang berada di belakangnya memeluknya tapi sialnya sambil membekap mulutnya. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun, membawanya bersembunyi di dalam dapur yang gelap. Meski suara langkah terdengar memasuki rumah, Kibum seolah membiarkannya.

Tak lama, suara itu menghilang dan Kibum melepas dekapannya.

"Kita pergi, rumah ini sudah tak aman"ujar Kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Kibum, otak cerdasnya sadar bagaimana cara hyungnya itu sampai di rumah ini tanpa melewati hamparan salju di luar sana. "Hyung" mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Dia meraih lengan Kibum, menatap dalam ke mata sekelam malam itu akhirnya. Melihat Kibum seolah mengingat ayahnya, dia tak mengerti mengapa ia harus takut.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu tidak penting" Kibum menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya. Mencari coat Kyuhyun dan syalnya. Lelaki itu akan mati kedinginan di luar jika hanya menggunakan sweater.

"LALU APA YANG PENTING?" teriak Kyuhyun kalap. Kenapa hyungnya tak pernah berbagi dengannya? Kenapa seolah di dunia ini dia sendiri yang tak tahu apapun? Kibum itu satu satunya keluarganya, tapi dia sendiri tak yakin dia mengenal Kibum dengan baik.

Kibum menatap adiknya. Wajahnya masih sama lempengnya seperti dahulu. "Sebenarnya, siapa kau?" dan kata kata Kyuhyun itu membuat Kibum membatu. Kyuhyun sepertinya membecinya, memperlakukannya seperti seseorang yang asing.

"Kyuhyun" Kibum memanggil sang adik.

Tapi sebuah pelukan hangat dari Kyuhyun membuat Kibum sadar. Dia bukan seorang asing di mata Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun takut menjadi orang asing untuk Kibum. "Aku takut hyung. Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku?"

"Ayah kita sudah mati" itulah penjelasan pertama yang bisa Kibum katakan. "Dan aku akan melindungimu" Kibum bisa melihat Kyuhyun terpukul. Matanya bahkan menatap nanar lantai, pandangannya semakin kosong. Kibum mencium dahi Kyuhyun. Cukup lama untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat itu pada sang adik, membuat Kyuhyun sadar ia tak sendirian meski ayahnya telah tiada. "Aku akan melindungimu" ucap Kibum ketika melepas ciumannya.

"Hyung" Kyuhyun bergumam. Dia menghangat saat melihat tautan tangan mereka ketika berlari. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa dejavu. Hanya ketika lari menembus dingin bersama dengan tangan bertaut, Kyuhyun merasa dekat dengan Kibum. Begitupun hari ini. "Bisakah aku meminta tinggal bersamamu saja setelah semua ini berakhir?"

Kibum menatap rembulan di atas sana. Tidak ada aroma laut, hanya ada angin yang dingin dan salju yang mulai turun. Malam ini berbeda dari malam sebelumnya. Dia mengeratkan tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun, mencoba menyamai langkah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah bisa berlari, Kyuhyun sudah besar dari terakhir kali mereka berlari bersama. Kyuhyun tidak akan jatuh dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Kibum tidak mengerti, air mata itu menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Dia bisa merasakan hangat tangan sang adik di genggaman tangannya. "Ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri" adiknya sudah tumbuh dan ia merasa lega karenanya. "Ayo kita hidup bersama!"

Ika. Zordick

Heechul merenggangkan tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat lelah ketika harus menyelesaikan berkas berkas perkejaan yang legal daripada menghitung uang hasil rampokan. Dia menatap foto keluarganya di meja kerjanya. Ada Leeteuk dengan senyuman malaikatnya di sana, ada dirinya yang berpose, ada Hangeng yang tengah menggandeng tangan Kibum dan ada Yesung juga. Itu keluarga sederhananya tanpa kehadiran istri. Mereka tidak membutuhkannya jika Kibum ada di sana.

Dia menatap berkas yang ada di tangannya. Berkas tentang kepindahan Kibum di amerikan dan universitas terbaik untuk membuat Kibum di jalan bisnis yang legal dan baik. Anak itu akan putih kembali, dia akan mewariskan semua yang dia miliki untuk Kibum dan biarkan dia melihat cucunya kelak.

Impiannya sederhana—

Dia ingin Kibumnya bahagia. Anak yang sangat ia cintai.

KRIEET—

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Sedikit suram dengan lampu ruangan yang temaram. Hanya lampu belajar yang menyinari meja kerja Heechul. Dia tahu itu Kibum, dia hapal aroma sang anak. Ia tersenyum, dan dia yakin Kibum akan memarahinya karena menggunakan lampu temaram yang akan merusak matanya. Kibumnya perhatian.

Tapi sebuah todongan senjata membuatnya terbelalak. Dia memasang wajah waspada. "Ada apa Kibum?" dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Kibum yang dingin. Seolah dia adalah musuh yang harus di musnahkan"

Heechul melepas kaca mata bacanya. Balas memandang sana anak. "Kibum!"

"Appa, aku ingin membunuhmu" Kibum berbicara dengan nada khasnya. Membuat Heechul merasa terpojok. Dia meraih revolver di bawah mejanya. Siap menembak Kibum dari bawah meja kapanpun ia mau. "Aku merindukan adikku"

Rembulan dari luar jendela menyinari dalam kamar, membuat Heechul bisa melihat wajah anaknya itu. Air mata itu mengalir, sebuah mata yang penuh dengan keinginan membuat Heechul tergugah. Dia tersenyum. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Tapi dia tak menyangka dia begitu menyayangi Kibum hingga tak bisa menarik pelatuk di bawah mejanya. Kibum meragu, bahkan tangannya gemetar untuk menembak Heechul.

"Kyuhyun masih hidup?" Heechul bertanya tapi itu seperti ancaman di telinga Kibum. Dia tersenyum, tersenyum mengerikan—mengingatkan Heechul pada sosok monster di komplotannya—Leeteuk. "Leeteuk takkan membiarkannnya"

Heechul melepaskan tangannya dari bawah meja. Dia memang tidak sanggup membunuh Kibum. Takkan pernah mampu. Kalau boleh memilih, dia ingin Kibum tidak meragu lagi. Jika memang mengejar kebebasan bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau dan adik kecilmu akan mati!" ucap Heechul. Dengan senyum merelakan di bibirnya yang salah di tafsirkan oleh Kibum. Dia memejamkan matanya dan—

DOORR

Suara tembakan itu terasa menggema. Kibum menjatuhkan senjatanya. Dia baru saja membunuh salah satu ayahnya dan itu memberikan tekanan yang berat untuknya. Heechul melirik foto keluarganya di atas meja—bersimbah dengan darahnya, hanya ada wajah Kibum yang tak terkena darah di sana.

"Appa!" Kibum masih memanggilnya. Merasa menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Lubang terlihat di dada Heechul dan dialah yang membuatnya. Heechul menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya—dengan kelegaan bersamanya.

"Ada apa ini?" suara serak merdu Yesung terdengar. Kibum melihat sekelilingnya. Merasa tidak ada jalan keluar dia berlari menuju jendela dan PRAAANG—

Dia melompat keluar dari jendela.

Membuat Yesung mengeram ketika melihat Heechul yang menjadi seonggok daging tak bernyawa di kursi kerjanya. Matanya terlihat berkilat marah. Yesung menatap lantai, menemukan sebuah senjata yang tergelatak di sana. Ia tahu dengan jelas—itu milik Kibum. Milik anaknya. "Kibum"

Ika. Zordick

Menatap datar lelaki bertubuh besar di hadapannya. Leeteuk bahkan menguap beberapa kali. Dia tak percaya lelaki itu akan menutup rapat mulutnya tentang hubungan Kibum dengannya. Lalu Kyuhyun, apakah bocah itu masih hidup?

BLAAAM

Suara ruang introgasi pribadi Leeteuk kedatangan seseorang diantara mereka. Hangeng yang sibuk mengintrogasi Kangin—lelaki bertubuh besar itu menoleh ketika melihat aura yang sangat tidak enak dari Yesung. "Heechul sudah mati!" suaranya terdengar amat dalam. Leeteuk dan Hangeng tampak terkejut. "DAN KIBUM! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH ANAK ITU!" teriaknya.

"TIDAK!" Hangeng tidak mengerti. Dia tak mau ia harus kehilangan lagi. Jika Heechul memang mati karena di bunuh oleh Kibum, itu juga kesalahan mereka. Mereka membesarkan monster dan tak mengawasinya dengan baik. Hangeng terlalu sayang pada sang anak. "Jangan bunuh dia, Yesung—ah" dia memelas.

Leeteuk berdecih. Dia menarik kotak kaca yang dipenuhi oleh tikus di sudut ruangan. "Kau masih tak mau mengatakannya?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi pada Kangin. Lelaki itu melotot ketika melihat Leeteuk mengangkat salah satu tikus kotor itu mendekat ke wajahnya. Kangin merasa dia pasti akan terpojok. Tapi ia tak takut tikus.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" masih bertanya sekali lagi.

Kangin menggeleng kuat. Leeteuk menghela nafas. Yesung mengambil pipa berdiameter lima centi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia membuka mulut Kangin dengan paksa. Membuat Kangin rasanya ingin muntah. Dia memasukkan pipa itu dan menyuruh Hangeng memegangnya.

"Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hangeng sedikit gugup.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik" ujar Yesung. Dia meraih salah satu tikus, memasukkannya dalam terowongan sederhana yang ia buat dengan tujuan akhir perut Kangin melalui mulut pria itu. "Aku tak sedang ingin membunuh siapapun kecuali Kibum, jadi biarkan tikus tikus ini yang menggantikan tugasku."

Yesung memasukkan seluruh tikus dalam kotak dengan cara yang sama. Kangin melotot saat ia bisa merasakan perutnya terasa sangat sakit. "Tikus tikus itu akan mencoba keluar dari sana. Semoga mereka keluar dari anusmu, brengsek!" ujar Yesung. "Biarkan aku membunuh anak durhaka itu sekarang!"

"Tidak Yesung! Tidak, kau tak boleh melakukannya!" Hangeng masih sibuk dengan ocehannya.

Ika. Zordick

"Bawalah Kyuhyun dari sini!" Kibum tahu di tubuhnya terdapat alat pelacak. Orang tuanya yang lain pasti mencarinya. Dia menatap Changmin—lelaki yang menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun itu memandang cemas dirinya. "Aku akan pinjam apartemenmu"

Changmin tidak mengerti tapi ia rasa Kyuhyun akan berada di posisi berbahaya jika di biarkannya tatap berada di sini. Anggaplah insting, Changmin tipe orang yang sangat mempercayai instingnya. "Ayo kita pergi Kyuhyun! Kita bisa tinggal di rumah orang tuaku dahulu."

"Kau bercanda?" Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang yang keras kepala.

"Ikutlah dengannya Kyuhyun. Aku akan ke kediaman Shim saat sudah menyelesaikan semua masalah di sini!"

"Hyung! KAU BERHADAPAN DENGAN PEMBUNUH!"

"Mereka orang tuaku" Kibum menunduk dalam. Tangannya gemetar hebat. Dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah Heechul yang sedang merenggang nyawa dan itu menyakitkan. Tapi sudah janjinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melindungi Kyuhyun. Dia akan—

Wajah Kyuhyun kini berada di hadapannya. Menatapnya sendu. "Kenapa kau melihat lantai seperti itu?" Kyuhyun tahu Kibum sedang mencemaskan sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengadukan dahi mereka, menyalurkan ketenangan yang biasanya Kibum yang melakukannya untuknya.

"Kita akan baik baik saja" Kibum harusnya sadar Kyuhyunya sangat dewasa. Kyuhyun bersimpuh di depan Kibum, berada di antara dua kakinya dan menatapnya sangat dekat. Changmin bahkan merasa ke dua bersaudara itu sangat mesra. Kyuhyun memeluk leher Kibum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kibum. "Kau juga harus segera menjemputku, mengerti"

"Ya" Kibum membalas pelukan itu. Dia sadar, inilah yang tak bisa ia dapatkan dari keempat ayahnya. Rasa memiliki. Dia memiliki Kyuhyun.

Ika. Zordick

Hangeng, masih sibuk memaksa Yesung untuk tidak membunuh Kibum hingga mereka masuk ke dalam lift sebuah apartemen mewah di daerah H. dia terlihat gelisah. Yesung sendiri memperhatikan smartphonenya, tak percaya bahwa kegiatannya yang begitu terobsesi pada Kibum membawanya mampu melacak keberadaan anaknya itu.

Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya pertama kali keluar dari lift. "Di tiga kamar dari sini" ujar Yesung. Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

Ia kini sudah tepat berada di depan apartemen bernomor 123, dia meletakkan bom kecil di pintunya dan kemudian menutup telinganya. Tak butuh waktu lama, bom itu meledak—hanya ledakan kecil yang tak menimbulkan dentuman yang besar. Pintu terbuka, karena asap alarm anti api berbunyi dan air dari pancuran anti kebakaran turun.

Kibum berada di sana. Berdiri tegak dan seolah menyambut ketiganya.

"Kibum! Astaga! Ayo kita pulang, son!" Hangeng cepat berlari ke arah Kibum.

DORR

Kibum menembak kaki Hangeng—lelaki itu kehilangan kakinya. Jeritan pilu terdengar dari bibirnya. "Hentikan pendarahanmu, bodoh!" teriak Yesung. Dia menatap nyalang Kibum, tak habis pikir dengan anak yang ia besarkan itu. Dia baru saja membuat Hangeng cacat tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Mirip seseorang.

Ya, mirip dengannya.

Yesung tertawa. Dia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa bangga di hatinya. Dia bahagia. Dia sangat senang karena Kibum benar benar tumbuh sesuai keinginannya. Dan karena ia bisa membuat anak itu tumbuh besar dengan hebat, maka dia bisa mengakhiri hidup sang anak juga kan.

Yesung mengarahkan senjatanya pada Kibum.

DOORR

Mata Yesung membelalak. Kenapa?

Dia menatap tangannya yang sedang memegang senjata tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Dia melihat Kibum sama terkejutnya. Dia melihat ke samping, menemukan Leeteuk yang menodongkan senjata padanya. "Siapa kau yang berani menodongkan pistol pada anak kita?"

DOOOR

DOOR

DOOR

"YESUUNGG!" Hangeng berteriak. Dia bersyukur Heechullah yang mati terlebih dahulu. Apa yang akan di katakan lelaki cantik itu jika melihat mereka seperti ini. Apa yang akan dilakukan Heechul jika Kibum harus terbunuh. Hangeng sadar, Heechul telah bahagia karena tidak melihat adegan ini. "Sudahlah, hentikan ini semua!" Hangeng berusaha menyeret kakinya yang buntung.

Leeteuk kini menodongkan senjatanya pada Hangeng. "JANGAN !" teriak Kibum. Dia tak ingin ada yang mati lagi. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan dua ayah hari ini. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Hangeng juga. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Leeteuk juga.

"Leeteuk?" Hangeng menatap tak percaya rekannya itu.

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkan seperti ini, Kibum?" Kibum gemetar saat Leeteuk menatapnya sambil tersenyum bagaikan malaikat. "Sebagai ayah, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, bukankah kau ingin semua ayahmu mati?"

"Tidak tidak! Maafkan aku!" Kibum memeluk tubuh Hangeng. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Hangeng. Lelaki itu selalu—

"Pergilah Kibum! Kau ingin adikmu kan?" Hangeng berbisik pelan di telinga Kibum. Dia mengambil senjata Kibum, menodongkannya pada Leeteuk. "PERGILAH DAN HIDUP BERSAMANYA!" teriak Hangeng.

DOOR

"Bagi seseorang yang tidak bisa memegang senjata. Kau itu bodoh, Hangeng" darah itu memuncrat. Leeteuk melakukannya, dia meledakkan kepala Hangeng yang berada tak jauh dari Kibum. Tangis Kibum bahkan tertutupi dengan air anti kebakaran yang membasahi seluruh ruangan apartemen Changmin.

"Aboji akan memaafkanmu" Leeteuk memadang Kibum keji. Dia merentangkan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan mampu membunuhmu, kau tahu? Harusnya kau melakukan itu juga padaku!"

Kibum mencoba berdiri. Dia takut. Sangat takut. Dia hanya pembunuh yang tak punya pengalaman. Dia mengambur di pelukan Leeetuk, memeluk erat lelaki itu. Leeteuk tersenyum, mengelus surai hitam Kibum. "Sudah tidak apa apa, ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi"

"Maafkan aku aboji!" suara Kibum terdengar lirih.

"Aboji akan selalu memaafkanmu, karena kau anakku"

JLEEB

Kibum menyeringai. Dia mendorong tubuh Leeteuk hingga menghempas lantai. Dia memijak tangan Leeteuk yang memegang pistol, menjauhkan pistol itu hingga tak terjangkau. Leeteuk lupa satu hal, Kibum menguasai kehebatan mereka semua. Bahkan cara licik Heechul, permainan pisau Yesung, keteguhan hati Hangeng dan—

Seringaiannya.

Kibum itu, anak yang sangat ia banggakan.

"Kau hebat, anakku" bisik Leeteuk ketika Kibum terus menikam tubuhnya dengan belati. "Aku bangga padamu"

Dan kata kata yang selalu di tunggu Kibum agar keluar dari mulut Leeteuk, akhirnya ia mendengarnya. Ketika ayahnya itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kibum menengadah ke langit Langit, membiarkan air dingin di atas sana membasahi tubuhnya yang penuh darah. "Daddy" Kibum memanggil, memanggil salah satu ayahnya.

"Baba!" dia melihat Hangeng yang bahkan tak memiliki kepala lagi.

"Appa!" dia mengingat senyum Heechul.

"ABOJIIIIII!" teriaknya menarik pedangnya dan memeluk Leeteuk. "JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" dia sadar. Dia menyayangi keempatnya.

Kibum meraih ponselnya di saku coatnya. Menemukan beberapa pesan di sana. Salah satunya dari 'Daddy'. Kibum menatap sayu mayat Yesung, deretan kalimat dan angka di pesan singkat itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Yesung siap mati untuk Kibum.

 _Kau anak yang selalu ku banggakan, gunakan uangnya dengan benar. Perusahaan Heechul atas namamu, jaga baik baik dan terus buat kami bangga. Anakku._

 _Nb: Uangnya sudah kutransfer ke rekeningmu, seluruhnya._

Kibum membaca pesan lainnya, isinya dari Hangeng yang menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi.

"Mereka bahkan tak mengerti satu sama lain, bagaimana kalian ingin mengerti aku?" Kibum bergumam. Keempat ayahnya, menyayanginya lebih dari yang dia kira.

Dan pesan baru, masuk ke ponselnya.

 _Hyung, kau baik baik saja? Cepatlah menjemputku!_

Kibum tersenyum. Dia tidak boleh serakah dengan memiliki orang lain selain Kyuhyun.

END


End file.
